


Лимонный ликер

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Some Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беделия приходит поддержать Уилла Грэма перед слушанием его дела. Возможное развитие событий после 2х02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лимонный ликер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limoncello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320820) by [Everett_Harte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett_Harte/pseuds/Everett_Harte). 



Он сидел в вестибюле зала суда, нервно теребя узел галстука и то и дело подаваясь вперёд в своем кресле. Слушание дела отложили, а Уилл даже не знал почему. Адвокат ушел, чтобы сделать пару звонков, но нервные движения его пальцев говорили о том, что, скорее всего, это внеплановый перекур. Уилл сжал голову руками и начал массировать виски. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что все это выглядело довольно зловеще.

— Похоже, судьба ко мне благосклонна, мистер Грэм — начала Беделия Дю Морье, приблизившись ко входной двери. — Вашего судью задержали в аэропорту на неопределенный срок.

Уилл повернул голову, все еще зажатую между ладонями, и взглянул на нее сквозь пальцы. Беделия была одета в платье насыщенного клюквенного цвета, аккуратно сложенный черный пиджак висел на руке. Уилл был поражен тем, как она, своими манерами и плавными, неторопливыми движениями, была похожа на Ганнибала.

Хотя возможно, это Ганнибал перенял многое у своего личного доктора. Его собственной человечности едва хватало на то, чтобы изображать естественное для психиатра сочувствие. Более профессиональное поведение давало больше пространства для маневра. Рядовые проблемы в жизни умного психопата.

— Доктор Дю Морье, — Уилл выпрямился в кресле, — для начала просто «Уилл», пожалуйста. Я не успел поблагодарить вас за ваш прошлый визит, — он слегка поскреб уже начавшую появляться щетину и мысленно пожалел, что не может надеть очки. Без них он чувствовал себя слишком незащищенным. — Вы… что ж, ваши слова действительно помогли, — Уилл слегка усмехнулся. — Теперь я понимаю, почему Ганнибал продолжал приходить к вам.

Женщина натянуто улыбнулась. «Странно», — подумал Уилл. Она положила пиджак на спинку кресла и склонилась к стоящему рядом столику. Ногти ее слегка застучали по деревянной поверхности.

— Тогда вы можете называть меня «Беделия», Уилл. А что касается Ганнибала, после моей отставки он продолжил приходить ко мне домой в обычное время, — ногти застучали быстрее. – Он просто проигнорировал ее.

Что ж, это многое объясняло. Уилл был не единственным, кому Ганнибал не позволил просто уйти. Возможно, эти собственнические отношения были единственным, что он мог построить. А Уиллу надо бы перестать анализировать все и всех.

— Он пришел ко мне в номер с завтраком, когда мы занимались делом Сорокопута в Миннесоте. Я открыл дверь в одном нижнем белье, — вслед за этими словами неожиданно раздался громкий смех. Беделия прижала руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить его. Хотя бы ради такого момента стоило рассказать эту немного унизительную историю.

— Кажется, я многого не знаю о вас, Уилл, — мягко улыбнулась она.

— Порой я задавался этим вопросом: «Что бы Ганнибал мог рассказать обо мне?» Или эти разговоры до сих пор врачебная тайна?

Беделия отошла от стола и прошлась по комнате. Это напомнило Уиллу, как он сам ходил по офису Ганнибала, собирая в кучу книги и мысли. Наконец, Беделия повернулась к нему.

— Я решила взять довольно большой отпуск. Фактически, я сказала своему пациенту, что, как врач, я больше не могу быть ему полезна.

— Думаю, он отнесся к этому так же, как и к вашей первой отставке.

— Поскольку я оставляю профессию и страну, думаю, я могу рассказать вам кое-что. Возможно, это поможет вам в составлении профиля, — Беделия снова улыбнулась и сложила руки на груди. — Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что известие о моем отъезде Ганнибал воспринял точно также, как и ваши слова о там, что вы больше не друзья.

— Боже, кто бы мог подумать, что у одного из самых умных психопатов окажутся эмоции десятилетнего ребенка.

— Думаю, десятилетние дети гораздо менее мелодраматичны, — Беделия заметила, как Уилл быстро наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Когда же он улыбался последний раз? Она снова склонилась над столом, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Уилл не мог поддерживать зрительный контакт, но взгляд его остановился на ее сережке.

— Ганнибал обсуждал со мной многие вещи, касавшиеся повседневных проблем. Достаточно, чтобы заполнить час, но не достаточно, чтобы соответствовать моему уровню терапии. Он словно проверял на мне свой «костюм», смотрел, хорошо ли тот скроен. Так было, пока Ганнибал не встретил вас. После этого он говорил только о Уилле Грэме и его чистой эмпатии. О том, как помогает вам «увидеть». У Ганнибала было много коллег и помощников, но только одного он назвал другом. Вам удалось очаровать его, и, должна признаться, меня вместе с ним.

Ну конечно!

— Хотите изучить меня. Посмотреть, чем я живу? – Уилл стиснул зубы. — В моей голове уже покопался один психиатр, манипулировавший мной во имя достижения собственных целей. Второй, без особых результатов, решил залезть туда ради прибыли. Что вы хотите там найти? А? Может, хотите взглянуть, что убийца вкладывал в понятие «друг»? – Уилл вскочил с кресла и несколько раз обошел округ стола.

— Как бы ни было сложно вам это представить, но это всего лишь природное любопытство.

Беделия чуть нахмурилась, встречаясь с Уиллом глазами. В отчаянии, она сжала пальцами локти. Конечно, Уилл мог слушать. Но он не обязан был ничего выносить из навязанной ему беседы. Ему нужно было остаться наедине с собой и хорошенько подумать, чтобы суметь оправдать себя. Уилл снова уселся в кресло, однако, взгляд не отвел. Приход Беделии служил ему хоть и слабым, но все же утешением. Когда коллеги видят в тебе только каннибала и серийного убийцу, начинаешь ценить даже такие мелочи.

— Я устала, выжата, если хотите. Я пошла в психиатрию страстно желая помогать людям, — произнесла Беделия, ходя из угла в угол. — А потом на меня напал пациент. Угадайте, с кем в тот день у меня была запланирована встреча, — она придвинула кресло и села напротив него. Это напомнило Уиллу все те разговоры между ним и его другом. Тогда он думал, что у него действительно есть друг.

— Ганнибал спас меня. «Если бы не он, я была бы уже мертва» — вот и все, что в тот момент пришло мне в голову. И я была настолько благодарна ему, что не обратила внимания на то, как легко он убил этого человека. Поэтому я слишком поздно увидела то, что Ганнибал представляет из себя на самом деле. Он волк в овечьей шкуре, — пальцы сжались еще сильнее. — Он умеет казаться обычным, и именно поэтому он так опасен. Только нам двоим удалось заглянуть за эту маску. Но самое страшное в том, что до этого никто из нас даже не подозревал о ее существовании, — Беделия продолжала смотреть Уиллу прямо в глаза. — И мы увидели только то, что он позволил нам увидеть.

Должно быть, она чувствовала то же, что чувствовал, оглядываясь назад, Уилл. Их профессии требовали от них умения смотреть, но в суете дней они так и не смогли увидеть тревожный красный флаг. Уилл никогда не чувствовал себя настолько плохо.

— Сразу же после нападения я прекратила практику. Большинство пациентов с пониманием отнесли к моему решению, и только один не принял его зная, что за этим скрывается. Он знал, что я наконец увидела, что прячется под маской. И хотя он никогда не угрожал мне, в Ганнибале чувствовалась жестокость, которую он более не считал нужным скрывать. Я чувствовала ложь в его словах, когда он просил меня поговорить с агентом Кроуфордом. Я видела это в его глазах, когда он принес говядину в мой дом. Но что я могла сделать?

— Ваша профессия была для вас всем, — Уилл стиснул зубы и отвел взгляд, — Ганнибал извратил саму ее суть и заставил вас возненавидеть то, что вы прежде любили. Я знаю, каково это, хвататься за соломинку, чтобы почувствовать, что ты все еще в здравом уме. Пусть даже это довольно растяжимое понятие, — Уилл почти чувствовал, как она устала, и видел в ней свое отражение.

Они оба пережили это, оба пострадали.

— Вы и я — единственные люди, которые смогли узнать, на что способен Ганнибал, и выжить, но лишь потому, что он позволил нам жить. И всё равно, я не знаю, как долго продлится его милосердие. Не знаю я и мотивов, заставивших его открыться. Подозреваю, что мы для него были чем-то вроде зеркал, людьми, которые могли полностью понять его.

— А теперь он подсчитывает выигрыш. Ганнибал посадил меня сюда ради эксперимента, и никто не верит мне кроме вас… а вам, чтобы прийти к этой вере, слишком много пришлось пережить, — глаза Уилла снова остановились на ее сережке. — Вы самая умная женщина в мире, доктор.

— Прошу, Уилл, называйте меня Беделия. Боюсь, моя жизнь в последнее время не слишком соответствовала этому «титулу». Жаль, что я больше ничего не могу для вас сделать, — она перевела взгляд на одно из окон в вестибюле. — Ганнибал смог войти в доверие к слишком большому количеству людей, чтобы все обвинения в его адрес казались абсурдными. Я должна была предупредить вас, мне действительно жаль, что я не смогла этого сделать. И знайте, что бы вы не сделали, он поверит вам. Он хочет, чтобы его «друг» снова был на свободе, так сильно, как может чего-то хотеть такой человек, как Ганнибал.

«О да!» — подумал Уилл, почесывая подбородок. Его шансы справиться с Ганнибалом были равны шансам снежка выжить в Аду.  
Хотя возможно, Данте был прав, описывая девятый круг как ледяной ад. В таком случае, снежок выигрывал. Боже, ему нужно поспать!

— Спасибо за вашу проницательность. И, Беделия, вам не за что винить себя. Вы спасали свою жизнь, а единственным способом сделать это было сотрудничество с Ганнибалом. Заподозри он, что вы могли кому-то проговориться, вы были бы уже мертвы, — чтобы успокоиться Уилл крепко сжал подлокотники. — Вы должны уехать как можно скорее. Ганнибал узнает о том, что вы приходили от доктора Чилтона, и будет наготове.  
Беделия встала и оправила платье.

— Я собиралась, но должна была убедиться, что вы все правильно поняли, — Беделия сложила руки на груди, слегка постукивая пальцами по предплечьям, а потом вдруг остановилась. — Честно говоря, прийти сюда было немного эгоистично с моей стороны. Вы единственный, с кем я могу откровенно поговорить об этом человеке. Теперь мне… легче. Словно где-то вдалеке замаячила надежда.

Уилл тоже встал. Давали о себе знать зачатки хороших манер. Он не надеялся, что сможет опровергнуть все обвинения в свой адрес, сомневался, что сумеет найти улики против Ганнибала и засадить его за решетку, но теперь он хотя бы не чувствовал себя таким подавленным. Даже небольшая возможность оставалась проблеском надежды. Хмм.  
Он взглянул на Беделию.

— Знаете, когда вы пришли в мою камеру и подошли к прутьям клетки, я был почти уверен, что вы собираетесь меня поцеловать.

— Это было бы непрофессионально.

— В конце концов, вы пришли сюда, чтобы сказать, что уходите из профессии.

— Вообще-то я пришла, чтобы поддержать вас. Но кар-тош-ка...

— Кар-тош-ка, — повторил Уилл с забавным ирландским акцентом, подходя ближе.

— Вы флиртуете со мной с помощью картошки? — Беделия сделала еще шаг вперед, опуская скрещенные на груди руки.

— Не я это начал, — Уилл слегка прикоснулся своими пальцами ее. Достаточно, чтобы намекнуть, но не принуждать. Поддерживать зрительный контакт становилось все легче.

— Возможно, — легко рассмеялась Беделия. Слегка отклонившись, она позволила Уиллу задуматься и упустить мгновение, если он не желал того, что должно было последовать за этими словами. Уилл продолжал смотреть на нее, переводя взгляд с глаз на губы, и она решилась. Подойдя ближе и наклонив голову, Беделия слегка прикоснулась губами к уголку рта Уилла, а затем, наклонившись еще сильнее, углубила поцелуй.

И не было фейерверков, и земля не разверзлась под их ногами, это был просто поцелуй между двумя понимающими друг друга людьми. У него не было того жара и привкуса отчаяния, как у того ночного поцелуя с Аланой, просто крепкий поцелуй, вселявший в Уилла чувство реальности происходящего.

Когда он закончился, Уилл почувствовал, как слегка припухла укушенная нижняя губа. Вот уже чего он никак не ожидал от доктора дю Морье. Даже в галлюцинациях это не могло ему привидеться. И лишь слабая улыбка подсказала Уиллу, что она заметила его удивление. Беделия поправила ему галстук и разгладила лацканы пиджака, прежде чем отойти и забрать свой.

— Найдите меня после того, как Ганнибалу предъявят обвинения, — сказала она, надевая пиджак и вытаскивая волосы из-под воротника. — Вы заслужили как минимум хороший обед.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Уилл. Он уже направился к двери, намереваясь открыть ее, когда Беделия обернулась, чтобы схватить Уилла за шею и снова поцеловать его. Пробежавшись пальцами по завиткам на его затылке, она слегка прикусила уголок его нижней губы.

— На удачу, — прошептала она прежде чем уйти. В коридоре Беделия оглянулась, чтобы последний раз взглянуть на Уилла.

Тот закрыл дверь и прижался ладонями к стыку. Раньше это было просто возможностью. Теперь это будет расплатой.

***

 

Судья появился спустя еще через час. Его рейс задержали из-за плохой погоды. Уилла это не волновало. Это время он провел, обдумывая все, что ему предстоит сделать: найти улики против Ганнибала, убедить Джека и Алану поверить ему, увести Беверли из-под перекрестного огня. Часть времени он посвятил мыслям о Беделии. Ну хорошо, примерно половину этого времени.

Когда адвокат Уилл вернулся, от него слегка пахло табаком. Они даже успели пробежаться глазами по своим заметкам, прежде чем адвоката пригласили для вступительного слова. Уиллу вернули очки, и он поспешил их надеть. Он вошел в зал суда, застегивая пиджак на ходу. Идя к месту ответчика, Уилл заметил среди слушателей Ганнибала. Прежде чем усесться в свое кресло Уилл кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Ганнибал ответил ему одной из своих улыбок, прежде чем замереть и, повернувшись к Уиллу слегка наклонить подбородок. Словно…

«Он что, понюхал меня?»


End file.
